There Will Be Light
by GleefullyLovely
Summary: After Alfred is stabbed, Jim Gordon takes it upon himself to watch after young Bruce Wayne. I own nothing.


His first day could be going a lot smoother, his partner didn't want him, villains obviously ran the streets of Gotham, this put James Gordon in a difficult spot.

He'd seen first hand the violence and corruption, watched cops turn a blind eye or simply walk away, but this was not going to be one of those cases.

Here Jim stood, two dead bodies lying at his feet, a mother and a father, both shot to death in front of their nine-year-old son as the family walked to their car.

Harvey Bullock, his new partner bartered with police to say he wasn't there, but Jim wasn't planning on making any deals, instead he went to speak with the traumatized child.

Bruce Wayne sat upon a concrete stair case, rocking back and fourth in shock while huddling under a large blanket, the boys brown gaze stared into the abyss as someone approached.

"My name is James Gordon, I'm a detective." A few seconds of silence pass before Jim begins to speak again "It's ok, you don't have to talk."

The child continues rocking before finally speaking "Bruce ... My name is Bruce Wayne."

Brown eyes clash with blue as both the boy and detective stare at one another, Jim slowly lowering down to his knees "Tell me what happened Bruce."

Bruce's walls came tumbling down at that question, his mind re-living the tragedy as he lowers his head into his knees, tears roaring down his face as the boy weeps.

Jim's mouth opens as Bruce begins to cry, the man moves to sit next to the boy, his mind searching for anything he could say to make things seem hopeful.

"When I was about your age, a drunk driver hit our car, killed my dad." States Jim, his eyes staring at the crime scene, he needed Bruce to know things were going to be ok, that he understood and would do whatever it took to get justice.

Bruce's crying gasps cease as he slowly lifts his head "I was right next to him." Continues Jim, the detective leans in to whisper in the child's ear "I know how you feel right now."

Bruce's gaze falls to Jim's, lip quivering as the man speaks once more "But I promise you, however dark and scary the world might be right now. There will be light."

Bruce processes the proclamation, lip quivering once again, the child never took his eyes off Jim "I promise you Bruce, there will be light."

That fateful night was the beginning of Gotham's tragic tale, of Jim's mission to save the city, but mostly to get justice and keep his promise to Bruce Wayne.

He'd never dreamed anything more could befall the orphan boy, that is until he received word that young Wayne's butler Alfred Pennyworth had been stabbed.

Jim hurried to the hospital, he had to see for himself that Bruce wasn't harmed, that the boy he'd come to love was still very much alive and well.

Alfred laid in bed, a large blue tube pumping him oxygen, Bruce stood over his bedside staring at his dying friend as Gordon walked forward.

"I can't lose him, he's all I have." Gordon stares before resting his hand a top the child's bony shoulder, slowly pulling Bruce in for a hug as the boy once again cries in his arms.

It was this moment that Jim made a decision, a choice that would change everything, but it had to be done "Bruce, have you spoken with the doctors?"

Bruce sniffles while nodding his head, he'd been well informed that Alfred may not survive "I can't lose Alfred, Jim."

Jim holds the boy close, hand whipping through his brown hair "Alfred's a fighter, he'll come out of this, but until then, I want you to remain under my care."

Bruce lifts his head, staring at the detective in shock "You want me to move in with you?"

"Or if you'd prefer, I stay at the manor." Responds Jim, he didn't want to push Bruce too hard.

Bruce nods his head, he didn't plan on leaving Alfred's side, but if he ever had to go with anyone, he'd prefer Detective James Gordon.

Jim smiles, he can tell Bruce is acting strong, the boy was a lot like he was at a young age "Until Alfred is well, I will be your guardian."

Bruce continues to stare, everything was happening so fast and all at once, he couldn't help but feel overwhelmed "I understand Detective Gordon, I will trust you with my life."

"Visiting hours were over an hour ago, I'll let you say goodbye and then we'll go."

Bruce turns to face his butler once again, there had been no change whatsoever, he could hear the door close as Jim gives him a moment to say goodbye.

"Alfred, I'm sorry this happened to you. I promise that they will not get away with this, I will make them pay." Bruce had a hunch Alfred's own friend had been the one to commit the sin, finding Barry was step number one.

Slowly the boy gathers his belongings and heads for the door "Detective Gordon will be staying with me in the manor until you're well, so there's no need to worry about me, just focus on getting better."

The beeping of the heart monitor grows faint as Bruce exits the room, meeting up with Jim as he sat in the waiting room "All ready to go?"

Bruce nods in response and the two make their way out of the building and into Gordon's shiny car.

Bruce became more and more withdrawn as the days passed by, Gordon wasn't around very much due to his work.

This gave the young man the time he needed, training in the bat cave, walking the streets, even watching over the City.

Gotham needed a protector, needed a hero to swoop in and save the day, James Gordon was doing all that he could, however, even he was pressed back due to the laws and regulations.

Bruce wasn't, or he could say his persona wouldn't be. Donning a mask, getting beaten countless times in the process became Bruce Wayne's life.

Alfred was checked on daily at the hospital, Gordon usually sitting right next to him as Bruce spoke with his butler.

Pennyworth was improving rapidly, he'd be back home in the manor in no time. Gordon wasn't sure how to feel regarding the matter.

Bruce needed Alfred, that he understood, but he'd grown close to the child, young Wayne believed Gordon hadn't seen him disappear behind the fireplace at night, he didn't receive any reports of a young boy attempting to stop criminals.

Gordon knew of Bruce's late night ventures, sometimes he'd even watch the kid as he worked, always protecting Bruce from the side lines.

Really, the boy's actions were no different than his own and Gordon couldn't blame Bruce for that. He'd become a cop, but was limited as to what all he could really do.

Bruce had found a loophole, becoming Gotham's vigilante, Gordon would continue watching, keeping close tabs on Wayne, but he wouldn't interfere unless he truly had to do so.

The Detective planned to fill Alfred in upon the butlers return home, but something told him the man already knew exactly what was going on.

Gordon smiled as the pair hugged, quietly he makes his exit, not at all expecting the shrill shriek echoing down the hall.

Bruce ran down the steps in pursuit, he couldn't just let Gordon leave without thanking the man "Mr. Gordon!"

Gordon halts and waits for the young man to catch up, Bruce wasting no time in rushing into his arms.

"Thank you, Mr. Gordon. For everything you've done for Alfred and I."

Gordon returns the hug "It's my pleasure, Bruce. If you ever need anything, anything at all. Give me a call"

He meant it, he knew Bruce could see the honesty written across his face "Anything you need, Bruce ... Just give me a call."

Bruce nods as he released the Detective, brain thinking that maybe he wasn't as sneaky as he'd originally thought "I will, Mr. Gordon."

"Keep up the good work, kid." States Gordon in a whisper as Bruce walks back towards Alfred, the butler standing, arms folded behind his back inside the door way "Keep making your own light."

Bruce Wayne would become a savior, bring the light back from the darkness and with both of them standing side by side ... Gotham would soon be bright again.


End file.
